


Undercounter

by singingsalmon



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingsalmon/pseuds/singingsalmon
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 8





	Undercounter

「Irene xi覺得自己什麼時候最美呢？」

是澀琪讓我的雙腿大開並折疊成M字型的時候。

她會埋頭在我腿間，一下又一下地以舌頭撫平我喧囂的慾望。偶爾她會抬起頭對上我被快感折磨到幾乎無法對焦的瞳孔，帶著真摯的目光問我想要被她口到高潮還是喜歡她到湧泉的源頭探勘一番。

我都喜歡，大概是到了就算被澀琪上到發出的音節變得既沙啞又破碎也還是想要她，這麼喜歡的程度。

「當然是洗好澡，卸完妝，素顏的時候呀。那時候才是真正的我嘛！」

主持人打趣地說著，Irene xi不會愛上鏡中的自己吧？

很多情況都是偶然下發生的，不是嗎？

我怎麼能預料到今日的澀琪會像一個月前那樣，命令我坐在床尾面對鏡子並且把雙腿大開，自己則是繞到我身後，纖細白嫩的手繞住我的腰身，從胳肢窩下方鑽過，最後食指推進我兩腿間那片屬於她的領地；還是如上周六正午那次，她右手拿著自己最昂貴的水彩筆，用細毛那端輕搔我溼得一塌糊塗的私處，而左手持著攝影機錄下我欲仙欲死的模樣，順道稱讚落地窗旁的採光不錯呢？

因為都是毫無預警的成為了澀琪身下的藝術品，所以理所當然地覺得自己很美，性感到產生愛上自我的錯覺。

「什麼呀！前輩覺得我像是這麼自戀的人嗎？」

「畢竟前輩我沒有這麼高的顏值，怎麼會知道長得好看的人都在想什麼呢？」

錄影棚中的大家笑成一團，我也不例外。然而大家是因為前輩的自嘲被逗樂的，我則是想起我的澀琪昨晚埋怨公司老是讓我接大大小小純粹扮小丑娛樂大眾的綜藝節目，「我的柱現才不是小丑，是神，姐姐是神。」即使是紓發怨言，澀琪都帶著虔誠的眼神和口吻。

我很享受被澀琪捧在掌心的感覺，溫柔得令人沉淪，彷彿自己真的凌駕眾人。

「姜澀琪，你現在是在褻瀆神呀。」

「是的，我的神，我有罪。」

直至彼時澀琪如小棕獅一樣的頭還停滯在我的上半身，流連在胸與腹部間，我清楚她是刻意將逗貓棒高高舉起讓小貓因為搆不著而露出氣急敗壞的模樣。

「澀琪，快點進去。你的神會領著你上天堂。」昨天無須任何指令，我便知道何時該背過身，在她的注視下將內衣扣子解開、抓住適當的時機揪住她的食指含入口內吸吮，當她和我的熱氣如紅茶與鮮奶交纏在一起時，我拉過她的手送入自己體內。

終於到了我最喜歡的環節，一杯膚色的奶茶就此成形。

澀琪是極度純淨的奶白，而我是艷麗妖嬈的茶紅，我們唯有交合在一起，才能擁有常人的模樣。但那不過是偽裝的軀殼，細細品味的話，仍能嚐出濃郁的奶香和帶點甘甜的茶澀。澀琪不喜歡我把自己比作紅色，她說那是賽特的顏色，是邪惡的象徵，然而我自己卻覺得再適合不過了。

畢竟我在某種程度上的確是揣著惡意的小心思呀。

用蛇蠍那樣蠱惑人心的嗓音勾上澀琪的魂魄，讓她融入我的靈魂，我們天生註定要交融在天堂與地獄間。

「那麼最近令Irene xi感到最舒適的空間是哪裡呢？」

「我的話，當然是我的房間。」

二周前澀琪讓我坐在浴缸邊緣，自己則跪在浴室磁磚上，舌尖在我那片因她而長年氾濫的聖地上玩耍。浴缸已事先裝滿了溫水，我知道她是故意的。她明知我對水有著強烈的恐懼，然而一旦我支撐在浴缸邊緣的雙手禁不住那抽乾思緒的酥麻感而失了力氣，我便會以背後落水的姿態直直跌入浴缸內。

儘管快要喘不過氣，我還是用斷斷續續的音節向澀琪求情，告訴她我內心快要逼退情潮的惶恐。

她停下嘴上的動作抬起頭來直視我的雙眼，笑得眼睛瞇成了彎月，「不用擔心，我的神。讓你受傷的話是不可饒恕的罪呀，不是嗎？」

然而事後我的尾椎還是因為磕在硬梆梆的邊緣留下了些許瘀血。

浴室不好，隔天一早起床時我告訴澀琪。

五天前，我的澀琪撒著嬌要我替她煮拉麵，我站在瓦斯爐前等著生水煮沸，同時撕開包裝準備就緒，這時她毫無聲響的站到我身後，不發一語地逕自把手伸進我的褲頭輕撫。

我溼了，在她於肌膚上的底褲僅徘徊數秒便鑽到布料後方擠進夾縫中來回摩擦的瞬間，我就感覺到自己溼得徹底了。耳際邊繚繞著澀琪憨傻的笑聲，她問我是不是偷偷期待著她從沙發上起身，然後走進廚房從後面上自己。

我沒有說話，當然也是因為大腦已經無法組織語言了。我一手撐在流理台，一手顫動地拿著筷子拌攪被熱水折騰的麵條。

拉麵是彎的，硬是要把它扳直的話就會斷裂。變得筆直卻乾硬短小的細碎麵條只能被當作口糧，還會被嫌棄乏然無味。而我的澀琪相當懂得用正確的方法烹煮以盡享口福，她把自己變成沸水，然後讓我在她的翻騰下變得綿軟，身子依然是捲曲的，經過滾燙後就變得多汁又可口。

在我彎下背脊夾緊大腿且意識混沌的瞬間，拉麵也剛好熟了。澀琪抽出我體內的手，用沾滿黏稠液體的食指與拇指關上爐火。

「我的柱現和拉麵在本質上沒什麼兩樣呀，都是在溼之前就是彎的了。」

直到湯鍋見底，澀琪飽足得放下筷子後，我才後知後覺地想起方才自己舒服得差點將臉浸進盛滿沸水的鍋子裡。危機意識在我同熔岩般的情慾冷卻下來之後，才蹣跚地抵達大腦。

廚房也不好，睡前澀琪背倚床頭專注於遊戲的時候，我趴在她腿上說道。然而，我也不確定戴著耳機的她究竟是否有聽見我的話。

偶爾，她會跟三天前一樣，輕柔地褪下我的浴袍，和我十指緊扣後，深情又細膩地和我接吻，直到兩人都將缺氧之際，才從嘴唇緩緩移到脖頸。在前戲正式開始前，澀琪摟著我的腰讓我們雙雙跌入柔軟的床墊。她不命令我，我也不懇求她，就只是順其自然地交纏在一塊。

躺在床舖中央時，澀琪會拉上棉被蓋住我們倆。當她用細長的手指撞入底部時，我才知道原來天堂有盡頭。澀琪只有在我們不耍任何花招，不引誘對方，純粹地做的時候，才會在我耳邊呢喃著她對我的愛。

因此，在房間是最舒服的。

縱使做到合起雙腿都成了不太可能的任務，躺在柔軟的床上就能隨時入睡是優點之一。最主要的理由還是由於在床上做的時候，高潮完一次澀琪便會順著我因為長期染髮而稍稍毛躁的頭髮，用性感的氣音詢問我是否想要再做一次，這是她彆扭的體貼。在澀琪的懷裡我才能感受到體內的血液正賣力地運輸、循環著，心臟每一下的跳動彷彿都被冠上神聖之名，可以脆弱、偶爾嬌縱地賴上她溫暖的懷抱。那時，我不是國民女神Irene，不是珠寶品牌的繆思，就只是澀琪的裴柱現。

再強調一次，是澀琪的裴柱現。

記住，是澀琪的。

再補充一條，永遠都只會是澀琪的。

「宅仙女Irene xi今日也是正常發揮呀！」

「棉被外的世界太危險了嘛！」

又掀起一陣哄堂大笑。

大家漸漸平復過度興奮的情緒後，主持人再度拿起了麥克風。

「那麼作為仙女的Irene xi，有沒有理想型呢？如果有的話，請用幾個形容詞描述一下吧！」

「澀琪。」

聽完題目後我幾乎是不假思索地脫口而出。

我認為這道題不需要任何潛台詞也沒有任何潛台詞，而原因再明顯不過了。

主持人對我的答案一頭霧水，得到這樣的反應我絲毫不感意外。

「不需要任何形容詞，澀琪就是澀琪。」

遇到澀琪前我只是一張毫無意義的畫布，任由塵土在我身上休憩築巢。但澀琪卻拿起了調色盤，像她那幅上了壓克力顏料的抽象畫一樣，在我的生命層層疊加了一抹抹亮麗的色彩。

她是荒漠中的大雨，劫後森林得以孕出新生機的陽光、雨水、泥地，是唯一能疏浚我生命的洪水的人。

「哇，是相當深情的表白呀，現在全世界大概有一大票人失戀啦！那位叫做澀琪的朋友要好好珍惜我們的仙女，知道了吧？」

「今天的節目到這裡為止，非常感謝Irene xi作為我們的嘉賓！」

一前一後走出電視台大樓，經紀人哥哥向我叮囑了幾句話後才讓我上保姆車。不過哥哥說了什麼可是一字都沒傳入我的耳朵。

我深深地陷在自己的思緒中。

抵達家門以前，我一路都在思索著，今天是要跪坐在澀琪腰間拉著她的手在自己體內進出呢？還是採納她約莫一個月前的提議，在伸手不見五指的衣櫃內做愛呢？

都好，我都喜歡。是就算被澀琪上到發出的音節變得既沙啞又破碎也還是想要她，這種無可救藥的喜歡。


End file.
